


Wiped Out!

by CreameDeredere



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon), the neighborhood - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreameDeredere/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: Based Off The Song By The Neighborhood .





	Wiped Out!

It was quiet, about maybe two in the morning. I could be wrong. Brock sat next to Frown on behind a once bright and, most likely and eye bleeding pink, building. Neither of the boys had any idea of where they where. The hours felt like ages, thought young and innocent, still getting older. Something resembling an explosion caused them to jump a bit. Brock stood to go see if whoever might've been in the area was ok but, was stopped by Master Frown grasping his wrist.

"I don't wanna be alone," he said subtly.

Brock smiled and him reassuring he would stay. What seemed like a blur, someone the arrived in front of them. Short burning blade is uneasier subconscious soul, and all was nearly lost. The two ran over to where the Unikingdom once was. The city in front was nothing more than a pool, a lake, and ocean maybe even. Brock turned to find somewhere else, but the sound of Frown wanting him to stay flickered in his head once more. 

" _I don't wanna be alone,"_

Brock stood close to Frown, they both felt sick. Anything could happen. What happened did somewhat have to do with Master Frown, but Brock didn't care. If anything he didn't want....  _this..._ he didn't want everything to be in ruins, he didn't want to destroy and kill so many innocent people, _~~he didn't want to kill Unikitty~~_ , and he didn't want to hurt Brock. The figure returned, this time the two had nowhere to go. Frown looked ahead feeling... scared? The figure screamed running at the two Brock scrambled to the ground hoping to escape the tall figure. There was scratching and screaming. Then it was over and the figure was gone.

"Brock?!" Someone screamed.

Brock stood Frown barely grasped onto a corner on the side of the cliff where the Unikingdom once was. He felt... Heavy. Frown wished that this feeling was only a phase, or something, and that would go away soon. He needed to be calm to keep holding on, but it only got worse. Frown's hand slipped, but was caught by Brock. The air was moist, and their grip was slipping. 

"Don't Let me go." 

I'd say about ten minutes passed. Brock was in a panic. It started to feel less like dangling and more like flying. He wished he could just take a moment to get himself together. He didn't know what to think. Was he going to live, or would he die with the guilt that he caused all this. Or maybe he just needed a reason to be saved. Anything would do just fine. It was as if Frown was running in place. It started to rain. Their grip loosened and Brock reached out and held on, now with both hands (or bricks?) It poured as Frown slipped faster, they both where crying at this point, but Frown not as much. He dried his tears and was going to try lifting himself. He attempted to somewhat climb Brocks arms, but only ended up slipping faster.

"H-Hold on bro, j-just hold on!" Brock yelled.

"I'M CLEARLY TRYING!" Frowns face now read absolute terror. He never wanted this. Not even for a moment.

Brock looked down at Frown tear filled.

"I... I didn't ever wanna let you down," Frown said glancing down at the vast, water filled ruins, "So, promise you won't let me drown."

Brock sobbed, not able to respond. He looked down at the water and it's depth. The pressure now hit him, in his mind. He felt angry at everyone. Especially himself, but not Brock of course. He thought about letting go. Mixed emotions filled his mind and scattered like ants who hungered for a crumb, or anything less. The stress was so heavy, he couldn't handle it. He thought about all those times he did wrong, but was still forgiven. He felt sick. Look what I did to myself and my friends, emotions, and paying the rent. Back and forth, he was going crazy. No way to make up his mind. He was just never satisfied. He felt horrible.

"Brock?" Frown said lightly.

"W-what, are you still holding up?" 

"No,"

"D-don't. Frown hang on, don't let go,"

"..."

"Frown?"

Frown let go and smashed into the water. I guess he'd just die knowing he did this. And he now broke his only friend, and the only one who loved him.


End file.
